koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Online/Weapons
Weapons in the game are obtained by clearing battles or purchasing them in cities. A majority of them come from Dynasty Warriors 5 with some of the more recent additions taken from the seventh and eighth installments. The Online Z expansion adds the weapon switching mechanic found in later titles of the series. Weapon customization involves setting up different emblems to alter charge attacks, modifying base stats through repeated use, and tempering weapons to define what type of buff effect the player activates by hoarding flasks from enemies. Because weapons lose durability points per battle, it is wise to repair them at a forge or blacksmith before heading to another mission; the amount of gems and gold needed for repairing depends on the weapon's current level. Any weapon the player collects will be stored in their quarters, particularly the armory; an armory can hold up to 4 different weapons at a time and only a total of 6 armories may be placed at the start. To add more, the player must expand their quarters through the antiques dealer. *'Normal Quarters' - 6 armories max *'1st Expanded Quarters' - 10 armories max *'2nd Expanded Quarters' - 14 armories max *'3rd Expanded Quarters' - 18 armories max Weapon Levels Divided into 7 tier levels, weapons can only be equipped or crafted if the player has the required rank to do so. Weapon levels higher than third tier are only available by paying the blacksmith enough gold to unlock them. Base Stats Using a particular weapon not only provides players with different movesets and elemental properties, but also influences their base stats. *'Attack (ATT)' - Indicates the player's damage output against living enemies. *'Damage (DMG)' - Indicates the player's damage output against objects and siege weapons. *'Defense (DEF)' - Indicates the player's defense against attacks. *'Life (LIF)' - Indicates the player's maximum life gauge. *'Musou (MUS)' - Indicates the player's maximum Musou gauge and refill rate. *'Speed (SPD)' - Indicates how fast the player moves. *'Jump (JMP)' - Indicates how high the player jumps. *'Intro Date' - Indicates when a specific weapon was introduced in the game. Synthesis Stats Advanced+ Skills Each weapon holds a unique skill that can aid players or hinder enemies in battle. These are activated by maximizing the player's flask wheel slot to 7. Effects typically last for 30 seconds in one use. Weapon List A~E= Apex Blade Arm Blade Arm Cannon Ballistic Spear Battle Ge Battle Rod Battle Shield Battle Staff Blade Bow Blue Dragon Sword Boomerang Bow & Rod Broad Axe Broadsword Bronze Pike Bronze Spear Buckler Blade Chain Whip Chakram Circle Blade Crescent Blade Crimson Flute Crossed Pike Cudgel Cursed Deck Curved Blade Curved Voulge Dagger Dagger Axe Double Fans Double Trident Dragon Barbs Dragon Fan Dragon Spear Dual Blade Dual Hookblades Eastern Sword Extension Blade |-|F~L= Fang Sword Fanged Club Feather Fan Flute Flying Boomerang Flying Swords Framed Halberd Glaive Great Axe Great Club Great Iron Blade Great Sickle Greatsword Hand Axe Halberd Heavy Axe Horned Blade Iron Blade Iron Claw Iron Fan Iron Rod Iron Spear Iron Sword Jamadhar Lance Light Sword Lightning Sword Long Blade Long Bow Long Fork |-|M~S= Mandarin Duck Hooks Marbles Master Voulge Nanman Gauntlets Nine Rings Blade Noble Sword Nodachi Ogre's Fist Orb & Scepter Piercing Spear Pirate Sword Pole Blade Pugil Sticks Pulverizing Club Qilin Fang Rake Rapier Red Dragon Sword Scimitar Shaman Staff Short Halberd Sky Piercer Snake Sword Sorcerer's Staff Spinner Splendid Claws Strategist Fan Striking Rods Swallow Swords Sword & Hook Sword & Shield |-|T~Z= Talisman Cards Throwing Knives Thunder Spear Tonfa Trident Trishula Twin Axes Twin Blades Twin Dragon Swords Twin Fans Twin Maces Twin Picks Twin Pistols Twin Rods Twin Sabers Tyrant Sword Vision Staff War Axe War Blade War Trident Waving Nunchaku Wheels Whip Whirling Tonfa Winged Fan Wolf Sword Wood Nunchaku Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons